A Broken Enchantment Leading to Love
by Ana Maria Jessica Maurine
Summary: Plot is in the fic.


A/N: Yes I know what you're thinking. This plot will be one centered on my made up. No. This plot is a little like the Ember episode with some things thrown in and other things moved around. The plot is as follows. My made up is new at school. Danny and Tucker become her friend. Sam hates her for no reason at all. All of a sudden a villain comes and puts Sam under a love spell. Danny must break the (c) spell in order to get Sam to help him fight the ghost.

-

Ana Maria was somewhere near 16. Her long blonde hair was down and flowing, as usual. She had clear blue eyes and a lovely smile. She had on a white tee-shirt and long blue jeans. She had on pink and black flip-flops, even if you couldn't see them. Her ears were pierced 3 times and each hole had a different earring in it. On her left arm was a pink watch and on her right were several different colored jelly bracelets. She was smart, funny and loved the beach, too bad she was a little shy. The way she looked walked, dressed and acted, you would think she was popular, and she could be if she wasn't so new. She had just moved to the town a few days ago and just started going to Casper High today. She really wanted to make friends but she was just too shy. She could also draw really well. She wanted to be on the art club but her shyness got the best of her. Also, Ana had a secret. She was half ghost. Like Danny, her parents were ghost hunters. Also like Danny, the ghost zone portal made her half ghost.

Ana walked into the lunch room and bought lunch. She sat at a vacant table and began to eat. She took out her art notebook and began to draw here self in ghost mode, taking bites of food every now and then.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the cafeteria talking about Danny's latest adventure. They sat down laughing at Ana's table. Tucker started playing around with his PDA and Sam and Danny were still talking.

Ana glanced over at the group and instantly fell in love with Danny. Soon, she found herself drawing him. She finished and began drawing herself in the picture. She finished and signed the bottom. She looked up at Danny one more time then went back to consuming her lunch.

Danny glanced over at Ana. "Hey Sam, Tucker." Danny said to the two. "Who's that girl over there? I've never seen her before."

"She's new. She's in my math class." Tucker said. He took a bite of his lunch and went back to his PDA.

"She's in my History class." Sam said, finishing up some veggie-loaf.

"Let's go talk to her. She looks lonely." Danny said glancing at Ana. She looked familiar but he wasn't sure where from.

"She's like that in history too. She sits in the back and keeps to herself. She doesn't even answer when the teacher asks a question." Sam didn't really like the girl but she didn't know why. _There's just something about her…_ Sam thought all day.

"She answers questions in math. She's pretty smart. She doesn't miss questions that often." Tucker didn't look up from his PDA.

"I'm going to talk to her, even if you don't." Danny got up and started to walk to the end of the table, near Ana. "Hey I'm Danny. You must be new." He glanced over at her drawing. "Can I see that?"

"I'm Ana Maria. I just moved here yesterday. You can call me Ana if you want." She said shyly. She saw he was looking at her picture. "Not that one…"

"Come on, it looks really good."

"No, you wouldn't like it."

"Let me just see it. Maybe I will." He grabbed it and looked at the picture. He blinked and set it back down. "I'll be right back." He took the notebook over to Sam and Tucker. "Um guys… Look at this." He handed them the notebook.

"Did that new girl draw this Danny?" Tucker said staring at it.

"Someone's a bit obsessed." Sam said handing it back to Danny.

"Her name isn't 'the new girl', Tucker. It's Ana."

"Well sorrrry!" Tucker went back to his PDA.

Danny went back over to Ana. "Sorry. It's really good." Danny said complementing the picture.

"Thanks." Ana said putting it away.

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends? Then you won't be so lonely. After school I can show you around town." Danny said to her.

"Whatever." Ana said looking down. She moved her stuff down to his end of the table. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi. I'm Tucker!" Tucker looked up from his PDA and reached out his hand enthusiastically.

Ana shook his hand. "I'm-" She was cut off.

"Ana." Tucker finished for her. "I liked your drawing. Think you could draw one for me?"

"Nah… I don't draw pictures for people, only of them." She looked over at Sam.

"Sam." She said.

"I've got to go to Bio. I guess I'll see you later. Nice to meet you." Ana said heading out and too her locker.

"Wait up! I've got Bio next too." Danny ran after her. He found their lockers right next to each other. "Hey, um… Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I guess… My parents are big time ghost hunters so I guess I should."

"Mine are too! Hey, can I show you something?"

"I guess."

Danny went into ghost mode. "I believe in ghosts too."

"Let _me_ show _you_ something then." She went into her ghost mode. "Ta-da." she said sarcastically.

-

A/N: This is Chapter one. Feel free to comment as you like. I hope its good!


End file.
